The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKDAMFVF’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new sturdy container Dahlia plants that have a freely basal branching habit, and large inflorescences with attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Dahlia plant originated from an open-pollination in September, 2012 in Maasdijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number 4001746, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Dahlia hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in October, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since February, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.